Sayap Patah
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika kisah cinta tak bertempat apakah cintya itu akan menyatu ataukah akan terpisahkan...  pairing : SasuNaru slight OCXNaru


Khe… khe… khe… Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken_ anak Lucifer balik lagi, kini dengan cerita atau lebih tepatnya sebaris puisi yang lumayan rada ngawur Dan dengan ketidak sengajaan fic ini kami buat...

Pertama-tama kami mau mangucapkan Herzlichen Zum Geburtstag Naruto…

Okhe, dari pada author bedua mengaje mendingan langsung baca aja ya…

Disclaimer :

Hah, capek dah. Kan udah dibilang Naruto bukan punya kami,

kalau punya kami bakal diputar 360 derajat jalan ceritanya…

Ya… ha… khe, khu...

Warning :

Agak membosankan, jelek, gaje, aneh, dan bla… bla… bla...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

M

*Sekarang masih dalam kiasan*

Genre :

Poetry and Tragedy

*masih awal*

Pairing :

SasuNaru slight OcxNaru

Summary :

Sepengal kisah menjijikan tentang cinta tak bertempat dari sang malaikat berdosa dan cahayanya

By: Zaken_Twinsdevil

**SAYAP PATAH**

Malam kian merasuk

Dinginnya menusuk lembutnya kulit yang tenang membalut ragamu

Samar-samar kudengar rintihanmu…

Mataku melotot, tubuhku membeku kala ia dengan ganas melumat tubuhmu

Ragaku semakin kaku, saat terdengar tangisanmu

Ketika dia menghujam lebih dalam tubuhnya padamu…

Mengonyak dirimu seakan kau serpihan sampah kecil tak berguna

Aku menangis tanpa suara...

Betapa nista diriku tak bisa selamatkanmu dari terkamannya…

Betapa biadap ia menyentuhmu dengan tubuh menjijikannya

Peluh menetes tak terkira, cairan panas mengalir dari tubuhmu…

Air matamu terasa kering

Suaramu serak menahan sesak

Berulang kali kau berontak

Apalah daya tak ada kuasa yang bertahta untukmu…

Gemeletuk gigiku terdengar

Genggaman tanganku menguat

Aku di sampingmu tapi tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk menolongmu…

Kenapa cupid kau tembakan panah cintamu padaku…

Wahai aprodhite kenapa kau taburkan benih-benih cinta di hatiku…

Dan kenapa Tuhan kau ciptakan rasa ini…

Taukah kau rasa ini menyakitkanku

Dosakah aku miliki rasa yang kau ciptakan di hatiku

Salahkah aku Tuhan jika Memendamnya

KATAKAN TUHAN, SALAHKAH…

Tuhan…

Kenapa kau tidak menyatukan aku dan dia

Terlalu menjijikankah

Atau terlalu hinakah jika kami bersama

Kenapa Kau ciptakan rasa sesak ini, tapi kau larang kami merasakannya…

KENAPA…

Kenapa Kau diam Tuhan, katakan padaku

KENAPA…

Kau buat aku tersiksa, dengarkah engkau TUHAN…

DENGARKAH…

Aku lelah Tuhan, sangat lelah

Tak ada kuasaku untuk menentang penguasa alam,

Tak ada dayaku

Bukan nafsu yang ingin aku katakan, hanya sekedar ketulusan…

" Rha Sasuke, bisa kita tinggalkan tempat ini Firdaus akan marah jika kita terlalu lama menonton tayangan Lucifer." kata pemuda berambut hitam bernama Rha Sai dengan sayap putih bertenger di punggungnya.

" Hn…"

Mendengar penuturan khas dari temannya itu hanya dibalas dengan gelengan lemah dari pemuda bernama Rha Sai tersebut. Rha Sai mengepakkan sayapnya selebar mungkin, memposisikan dirinya untuk terbang meninggalkan balkon milik sepasang anak manusia yang tengah menikmati indahnya alusan musik surga Lucifer.

Pemuda bernama Rha Sasuke juga ikut menyiapkan dirinya sebelum menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum lembut menatap pujaan hatinya.

'Aku akan datang melindungimu cahayaku, sekalipun aku harus mematahkan sayapku, menghianati Firdaus, dan menyembah Lucifer untuk dapat bersamamu'

Setelah siap dengan semua persiapannya kedua malaikat tersebut segera mengepakkan sayap setinggi mungkin, meninggalkan balkon berpenerangan redup tersebut menuju tempat suci rumah Sang Firdaus.

Sepeninggalan kedua malaikat tersebut, sesosok Lucifer perlahan muncul dari kegelapan, menampakan diri lebih nyata untuk menyaksikan tontonan kegemarannya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang tak mampu diartikan, matanya menatap sinis pasangan terebut. Bibir tipisnya bergumam" Dan aku akan memiliki wadah baru, untuk dapat memilikimu rubah kecilku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sang Lucifer sebelum kembali menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Cinta bukan hanya kata yang berarti memiliki, merasakan, dan memahami tetapi lebih begaimana kau mengerti dan mau.

Bukan kebetulan jika rasa cinta itu kadang menyesatkan dan membutakan, karena sesungguhnya itulah cinta gelap dan hitam.

Hari ini kami akan menceritakan kisah bagaimana cinta bisa membutakan semua orang yang merasakannya. Dan cerita ini tentang malaikat dan kekasihnya…

Janji sang Malaikat…

Patahkanlah sayapku bila aku mencoba berpaling dari kasih dan sayangmu.

Maka bunuhlah aku, saat aku mencoba berpaling dan mencari penggantimu…

TBC atau THE END kami bingung =='

Maap gaje lagi *sembah sujud*

Author lagi stres jadi beginilah, sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi kalau gaje dan aneh dan bla… bla… yang jelas ini masih berlanjut, jadi sabar menanti.

Dan kami selalu menunggu review dari readers semua…

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
